


The Words In Between

by timeless_alice



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Just Two Guys at the End of the Proverbial World, Lost Love, M/M, words unspoken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeless_alice/pseuds/timeless_alice
Summary: The "I love you"s in the silence ring loudest in the aftermath.





	The Words In Between

Orion and Shockwave always knew their days were numbered. They never spoke it, they never acknowledged it, it was a mere truth that existed just below the surface. An undercurrent to everything they did, threatening at all times to drag them under.

In the days leading up to the end, days that Orion would come to wish he had cherished more for he did not know those were the last he would have, the two conspired. They sat in the still of Shockwave’s modest high rise apartment, foreheads pressing and hands clasping and gazes intense until one of them broke; a small smile, a soft laugh. The air was rich with their togetherness, that bore the foolhardy nature of their relative youth. 

Fingers would twine around each other, trace patterns up arms and rise to linger on cheeks. Sometimes a kiss would be dared, soft and lingering as opposed to the whirlwind of passion that some of Shockwave’s fellows in the Senate would imply he had. And sometimes still, in those quiet hours before the world fell to pieces, they would sit and watch the stars that Shockwave so coveted, now that the Senate stole much of his time that had once been dedicated to sailing among them.

Shockwave would trace the stars, a smile filled with wonder pulling at his mouth as he named them and their constellations. And Orion would listen, following along the imagined path through space before attention drawing back to Shockwave. To that glow of joy at being in his element, pretending that they did not stand on the knife’s edge, if only for a moment.

In the weeks and months to come, as stability crumbled around Orion’s ears and Shockwave slipping through his fingers, snatched away by the very Senate he worked for, Orion would recall those times. In quiet moments he would sit out in the dark, tracing patterns in the night sky with clumsy fingers and recite whatever knowledge Shockwave had imparted to him.

And he felt, as time drew ever on and drove them further apart, the underlying truths to those words. The weight of love and of hope for the future. For Cybertron.

For himself and Orion Pax.

**Author's Note:**

> timelessmulder on uuuuh tumblr


End file.
